Why bother!
by field innocence
Summary: Three lost friends. Two sexy males. One drunken night. Combine them you get a thrill sister, piss-off dad, jealous Sakura and a secret living thing in the womb. AU SxHxN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please ignore the bolds words, or the center sentences. I try fixing them but inapparently they won't work with me. So do your best in reading as it is.**

****

**Why bother?!**

* * *

****

Its was day break and everyone should be asleep but, unlike those kind of people, there are others who likes to party during nightfall.

"Oh w-why am I-I here? W-Why didn't I j-just s-stay home a-and s-sleep with t-the others," she mumbled to herself, not knowing that a person was already standing in front of her.

"Hello?" he said, looking at the mid-light blue hair woman, with her stylish clothing and fine shape of a body, appearing to be like a hot model but wasn't. In reality, she only came like this was because of her little, demanding sister told her to. To get out more and probably get laid, for once.

"I-I'm invited," she said quietly. So quiet that the teenage boy, who answered the door, holding his beverage, didn't even understand what she just said.

"Excuse me. What?" he asked, seemingly drunk from the beverage that this place serve for this special day.

Hinata started blushing and had doubt about entering this party, "Umm…… I'm invited," she spoke a bit louder, enough for the semi drunken boy to hear.

"Whatever," he said; taking another sip of his beer, letting Hinata in the party that she was invited in.

Once she got in, the music was loud; there were drinks serve, people dancing and talking, wild lights and a few people that she haven't seen for a long time.

"Hinata. Hyuuge," Hinata quickly turn to face at the person who called out her full name, "Wow! Is that really you?"

"K-Kiba!" she was surprised to see her old high school friend at this crazy party too.

Kiba wore his tight black lather jacket, along with his hard core black pants; "In the flash!" he walked up toward her with a grin on his face and than gave her a quick hug.

"I-If your h-here than t-that mean………"

"Wow Hinata, you sure have change a lot," said another familiar voice from the wild crowd. He was carrying a video camera staring at Hinata's surprise form.

"Akamaru?" she blushed even more, looking away from the tape recorder that was recording her every move. Especially, it's going to be save for someone to watch and she was too embarrass to let anyone stare at her.

"Hey bro. Stop shooting her with that camera. Damn, your going to run out the batters," Kiba glared at his young twin brother, who was grinning while turning off the video recorder and saving it for something more worth wild to catch.

"So anyways Hinata," Kiba looked back at his old high school friend with a happy smile on his face, "How you been? It's been awhile and man! You sure let yourself go since our high school days," he laughed a little while pointing out about Hinata's perfect body and appearance. Hinata blushed from the statement and felt flatter about her being good for once, since it was her sister who fixes her.

Meanwhile, there were other people who attended at the party with some people that they haven't seen for a long time also. Well, take Naruto Uzumaki for instant.

"Like I said, I could do anything, you know!" said the blond man, enjoying his time with the woman he had a huge crash on, since the day he first met her. Even on that day, he still tried to impress her with all his accomplishment, being a beginner actor and having the perfect abs that every man works hard to get. She listened to his words but she still wasn't impressed.

"Sakura are you even listening!" Naruto shouted, with the loud music disturbing him, his voice sounded less noticeable for Sakura to hear.

"Yes Naruto I heard you!" she too had to raise her voice, just to make him listen to her, but after telling him a thousand time, he still ignored her, "Now please leave me alone!" she got up from her seat and left away uncaring if she bump into people that blocked her way.

"No wait! Sakura!" Naruto got up from his seat and followed the woman of his dreams.

In other places, there was another man, who wasn't that impress of the party. In fact, he forgot his reason why he even came to this pathetic party. Girls were flirting around him and asking him to dance with them but they all were rejected the second they spoke to him, "Stupid party," he said to himself, taking bits of sip from his beverage. The only thing that he had been doing since he got here was, "Give me another one," he said to the bartender(A/N: Yes I put a bartender there for fun lol). Drink and drink, only to get a few brain damage from the alcohol chemical, but the man didn't care if he lost his brain, after all it was his own body to own and no one else.

"Sure," said the bartender, fetching another drink for the blue raven hair man. While the bartender got his customer the drink that he requested, the man got even bored than before, 'Damn! If I keep drinking like this, it's going to be hard for me to wake in the morning………-sigh- by the way. What am I doing tomorrow anyways' he thought while drinking his beer.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" Sasuke thoughts was interrupted by a very unpleasant voice, that he regretted having ears. He looked away, trying to avoid the familiar voice, "Oh god, she better not," he mumbled to himself, holding his cup tightly as he senses her coming closer to him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she shouted as she tightly hugged her first crush.

"Damn it Sakura! Get the fuck off!" he tried shoving his old fan girl, who could never get the message that he never wanted her because she was too crazy.

"Oh Sasuke! You came for me. I miss you, did you miss me?" she said it like a little girl, looking adorable for her picture day but even with those green hazel eyes of hers, it still didn't work on her.

"No Sakura!" he finally got her off, as he glared at her with anger in his eye.

"Sasuke! You jerk!"

"Oh no, not again," Sasuke didn't wanted to turn for the person who just disgraced him. So he slowly began walking away as the fight continue with the two idiots.

"Naruto! Stop calling Sasuke that, you idiot!" Sakura was glaring at the show off blond man, who just disrespected her love.

"But Sakura he just pushed you! At least he could say he was sorry," Naruto pity his lovely dream girl and will do anything for to be happy.

"Naruto just leave me alone!"

"But Sakura?"

"No Naruto! I don't freakin love you alright! Get that in your stupid blond head! I don' care your rich or a big shot. Your still the same retarded kid who can never leave me alone! Gezz!" Sakura took a very deep breath and finally calmed down. She had finally said what she should of have many years ago, and now everything was going to be alright for her.

Naruto couldn't say another word; she had finally broken his sparkling heart. His craving for her had been shot down right there and he wanted to hit something for his anger. He had success in life, and even changed himself for her but nothing worked to impress the lovely Sakura.

Naruto slowly turned around and left her to be with her love. Once Sakura saw Naruto leave, she felt relief and free but, when she turned to talk to her lovable Sasuke, he was gone, "Where did he go?"

Somewhere by another bar, Sasuke was seating down, watching the people dancing on the dance floor, "Damn, why am I hear again," he asked himself again, "How long has it been since I got here?" he stared at his watch and couldn't tell the time, because his eyes were a bit blurry to see the numbers on his watch.

So he called out the next person who walked by him to tell him the time, "Hey you!" but unfortunately all the peoples here, were almost pure girls, looking drunk from the served beers, so it wasn't wise to call anyone of them.

"I-I think I should leave," he said to himself, feeling a bit tired from the beer and loud music, but once he took a step out of his seat, he bumped into someone and than dropped his drink with the person that he bump to.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized, quickly picking up her cup and his. Sasuke on the other hand, observed the woman and got a kick on the back, for not recognizing her before.

"Hinata?" he remembered those white eyes anywhere and was surprise to see them again. It's been years since he last seen them except now. He could see them all over again.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata was confused, she got up and heard the man say her name, as if he met her before but she can't remember him.

Sasuke kept staring into her eyes and loved what he saw, her face was still the same but her body had changed. The last time he saw her it was their graduation and he still felt regretful for not telling her about how he felt about her. He badly wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't. Now, has faith given him another chance?

"Yes," Hinata said again, with one of her eye brow up in weirdness. Who was this man? And how did he know her name so quick? One thing for sure, she had a bad feeling about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(A/N: I decided to skip time and get to the point lol)

The next day had approached and Hinata could feel herself aching in pain all over her body. The sun had shine right into her eyes and she wasn't in the mood for a happy morning from the servant. She took her pillow and laid it on top of her face, coving her eyes from the brightness of the sun.

She was tired and again, sore? 'Why does my body hurt' she wondered while sleeping for another minute or so. Without knowing the area around, she didn't felt as exactly the same as it should be at home. Something was different and out of place.

After another five minute, Hinata barely made a move to her right and felt something out of the ordinary.

"Huh?" she didn't bother to open her white eyes to check at the thing that was on her bed, instead, she continue to feel more of the 'thing'.

'Soft and……… skin' she slowly rubbed her finger tips on the object, than, when her mind became curious, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked once, than twice.

"What that?………" she got up from her deep sleep and saw another body resting by her, but he wasn't just there. He was there, NAKED!!

"Naruto?………… Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," she said softly, shoving herself away from his naked body, which she must admit, it was fine looking. But as soon as she got to her left, she stopped from another skin body contact and it felt as if he was awake. He growled from his disturbance. Hinata slowly turned and was surprise to see the man from the party that she just met, was naked too. Fuck! They both were fine and juicy looken but Hinata was in shock and speechless.

The man slowly woke up from his sleep and blinked from his slumber, "Ahhh," he moaned a little. He stretches but as soon as he reached to his limit, he felt sore, 'What happen,' he thought, looking around and found himself naked, than he soon felt a bit wrong between his inner thighs. But that wasn't the only thing he found wrong yet good, "H-Hinata?" than stared a little far to the end "………… What? Naruto?"

Hinata was covering herself with the only blanket that they had on. When Sasuke saw her, the intension was killing her. She didn't know what to do? Or how the heck she is going to get out?

Likely, a yawn from the fox man had broken Hinata and Sasuke's eye staring contact. He got up and rubbed his sky blue eyes while stretching comfortably. After the relaxing stretch, he rubbed his blue eyes for a better vision, once his vision was fully clear, he saw two half naked people staring at him, "What's going on?" he was the first one, who actually asked the right question, which all of them wanted to know..

Probably, one of them had the answer, considering the fact that all of them were in one bed, naked and have no total memories of what happen last night or how they even got here. But maybe, at least one had to remember something.

"Umm…… P-Please c-can you b-both c-change," Hinata was staring down, while avoiding the two sexy male, who later realized they both were exposed right beside her.

They both turned away from each other and got out of the bed, than tried to look for their own clothes. Hinata heard them moving, searching for their outfit and hopefully, hers also.

"Found mine!" Naruto said, grabbing his pants and shit, putting both of them on.

"Idiot," Sasuke whispered, looking for his clothes, as he heard Naruto annoying loud voice, Sasuke soon found his. He putted his on and finished at the same time as Naruto.

Once the two fixable males were done, they stared back at the bed and noticed Hinata was still in bed, bear skin. She was frozen, frighten, shock and embarrass. There were, not only one, but two. TWO! Two young, hot, yet confused men with her, in the same room, together. Was all naked! 'Damn Hanabi! Your going to get it! Go out you say, you'll be fine. Go wild. Fuck! I lost my freakin virginity for goodness sake. Lost it to my old high school crush and….. And to this other man that I have no idea who the hell he is' while she was lost in her thought, she didn't even noticed tears were sliding from her eyes.

Hinata was sobbing from the lost of her pureness and it was her insane sister fault. She suddenly rubbed her eyes than stared down at the tainted bed sheets. She noticed the filthy blood on the bed and between her legs. More tears came crawling down, the embarrassment was too much. Too much that she hide herself under the sheets of blankets, sobbing while hugging herself.

"Hinata," Naruto couldn't bear to see his old friend crying because she lost something important.

"Hinata, it's going to be alright. If it makes you feel better, I'll take good care of you, I'll never leave your side," Hinata stared up from her depression and saw that beautiful smile she long for, and stopped her cry.

Sasuke didn't enjoy the sight of Naruto saying those useless words to her. Why did she like Naruo more than him? After all these years, she still likes him and it really piss him off. He loved her more than that idiot ever did in his whole life.

"Hey!" both of them stared at Sasuke, "Here," it seemed he had found Hinata's clothes and handed them back to her.

"T-Thanks," she said, taking her stuff back but it took her awhile to get dress, since there were two men staring at her.

Right after she was done, the door was knocking and a lady in a cleaning uniform appeared in the entrance. She smiled at the three guess, "I hoped your stay was pleasant,"

"Pleasant? Hey lady,"

"Yes sir?" replied the maiden, looking at Naruto.

"Where are we? We kind lost side track from last night," he said, rubbing the back of his head with his right head, as he laughed a little for asking such a stupid question, but he desperately had to know.

"Oh, you are in the most elegant and best hotel in Las Vegas. See," she quickly walked directly toward the window and opened the curtain, revealing the burring light of the sun.

The three confuse people walked toward the window and when they got to the point of the view, they all were in shock. It was something they did not expected to happen, their here. Here to the "Magic City" the city that never goes to sleep, ever. They are in Las Vegas.

* * *

**Please review, but no flames!**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R!!**

Ch. 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After realizing what she'd have done to get stuck in this desaster situation, Hinata called the one person that could help her on her problem.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Some where else)XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Check," the little girl smirked at her concentrated father as she plan a future encounter attack for his next move on the game that they're playing.

"Hummmm..." was all he could say as the door suddenly open to reveal one of the man's servant with a white, house phone on her hands.

"Parden me Miss. Hanabi but Lady Hinata is on the phone..." before the maiden got the chance to finish her sentences both the girl and the man jerked their heads up once they heard Hinata's name. Hanabi quickly snatch the phone from the servant hand and single the servant girl to depart from the room.

"Hinata! Where are you? How was it? Please tell me you're still alive," Hanabi panicking obsession toward her sister made their father freak-out, desperate to know what has happen to his daughter at the party. It seem with Hinata's absence, Hanabi try to destract him with board games and having a father and daughter bounding.

"Hanabi c-calm d-down, I'm f-fine, just..." Hinata face away from the phone and took a good deep breath before turning back to the telephone, "A-A b-bit..." she looks at the two rings on her left hand and frowned sorrowfully with a slight of regret, "Different,"

"Oh good," Hanabi felt relief to know that her sister is finally steping out of her shelt and living at the out door, "I'm happy for you, Hinata. You're finally going out instead of staying in this old place..."

"Hanabi, allow me to speak with your sister," Hiashi demanded as his hands reached toward the phone but Hanabi pulled away from her father as he try to snatch the phone away from her, "No dad... I'm trying to have my first good relationship with Hinata, and this time it's good stuff. So don't touch unless I'm done, please," she briefly pled as Hiashi slightly growl and stared away from his younger daughter, givng her permission to have as much time as she wants.

"Thank you daddy," Hanabi smiled brightly as she got up and walked a bit far from the table that she had her first chess game with her father, "So tell me what really happen. I want every detail," Hanabi giggled as she waited for Hinata to response back on the other line.

Before Hinata was ready to speak out the truth to her sister, she inhale and exhale for a moment than began telling the main part that she should say before the horrify part comes. After revealing parts by parts, Hanabi was going, "Uh-ah... uh-ah... uh-ah," as if she wasn't impress about the concept's detail of the drinking, music, shouting and the dancing. It was like another lame story to her, but that soon change when Hinata finally got to the horrifying yet unexpected part of her last night party excitement.

"Y-Y-You... You... You got marry?" Hanabi instantly open her mouth without a second thought, but she quickly turn away from her serious father as he kept his eyes on Hanabi since her talk with Hinata on the other line.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata sniffed after she told Hanabi about everything, feeling depress and frighten of the fact that everything was going to fast for her to handle.

"OK ok ok um at least you don't have to worry about getting a man, when you have two men. Now that's lucky..."

"Hanabi!"

"Ok ok! Gezze, I'm trying to cheer you up, so chill..."

"Y-You g-got m-me in t-this sistuation, remember,"

"Yeah I know and it work... I mean about you getting laid and all," Hanabi grinned as Hinata began crying on the other line which got Hanabi's pride less helpful, "Oh Hinata don't cry, do you want me to come over to cheer you up?"

"... I-I don't k-Know, c-considering the f-fact that I'm i-in L-L-Las V-Vegas, w-which isn't a g-good p-place f-for a l-little g-girl as y-yourself,"

"I could come there, I'm old enough..."

"O-Old e-e-enough to cross t-the s-street w-without me h-holding y-your hand,"

"O-Ok, if I c-can't c-come, a-at least l-let me t-tell d-dad a-about this so ..."

"No! Don't tell h-him a-anything..."

"Than how the hell can I help you..."

"I don't k-know, j-just h-have to w-wait u-until I g-get h-home,"

"Alright than,"

"In t-the m-mean t-time, d-distract f-father,"

"You don't have to worry about that, got it all cover,"

"Thank y-you Hanabi,"

"No problem, and oh Hinata, one more thing,"

"What?"

"Next time use protection,"

"Hana..."

Hang! -peeeeeeeeeee-

Hanabi quickly press the red color bottom on the silver phone before Hinata got the chance to finish what she had to say about Hanabi's advice to her. Hanabi grinned after hanging her sister up, than approached excitedly to her frowning father, "Well..." he said, expecting his younger daughter to response to him with the answer he is searching for.

"Well what?" Hanabi stare at her father questionably, acting as if the conversation with her Hinata wasn't that important to let their father know about.

"Hanabi..." Hiashi growled at his cleaver daughter as she act innocently toward him, which of course works all the time to him.

"Hey dad, it's your move. Oh dad! after this can you take me to the fair. Just you and me, so we could have some father and daughter bounding," Hanabi smiled brightly, holding her two hands together as if she was begging for her life, even though she wasn't but she did it to buy some time for her sister. Hiashi looked confuse yet honor, his most favorable daughter has finally ask him to spend precious time with him. Such a humble pleasure to receive an invite from his close daughter that he totally forgot about Hinata existing in his life. He nodded happily as Hanabi smirked in triumph, _'Excellent'_ she said in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Hanabi hang Hinata, she sigh in depression, worry about the future outcome of her life. Soon she'll have no choice but to reveal her most darkest secret to her father, and explain to Sasuke and Naruto about how their lives wouldn't work out with all three of them. She sniff a bit more to get rid of the tears out of her eyes and the heavily feeling that she was feeling in her heart. Than ran off to the restroom for some refreshment to take care of. In a few minute of washing her face, she took her time walking down stair to meet the two desirable yet unfeeling men that she slept, marry and met. As she walked alone toward them to a private table, which Naruto reserve for them once they arrive down to eat their first meal in a hotel, Hinata hesitated to speak for herself toward them.

"Umm..." she suddenly felt cold and frighten, she felt unaware of her feeling toward either one of the men as they stare at her normally. Being near with two hot, sexy male, especially touching them, was the most horrifying sense that she ever felt in her whole entire life. Now she is afraid of being just five feet away from them.

"Hey Hinata... how was your talk?" Naruto gave a simple smile as he slowly reach to Hinata's hand, being polite as the gentleman he is, he try to pull Hinata closer toward them, but unfortunately she gasped and pull her hand back.

"I-I-It w-w-was f-fine," she said nervously, taking a step back from the two surprise men.

"Here..." Sasuke grabbed a chair and place it next to Hinata for her to sit on, "Take a sit and eat," though it sounded kindly from the serious Uchiha but, at the same time it sounded like a commend. Naruto glared at Sasuke's attitude toward Hinata as she gulped in doubt once Sasuke placed a chair close to her.

"O-Ok..." Hinata reacted instantly as she adjusted her position on the rubber seat. After placing her rear on the rubber chair, it felt painful for her to relax properly, the pain from last night still caused her back part extremely hard to avoid.

After five minute of silences Naruto finished her delightful meal than thought of a hurmous idea, "Hey Hinata!" of course he'll direct his idea out loud instead of private, "I got an idea,"

Two of them cease from their chewing and stare at the thrilling man, "How about you and I venture around Vegas huh. How does that sound?" Naruto grinned in a slight victory of his bright idea of just him and Hinata together only. Hinata sollow her food hard than blushed in a fast paces. She felt overwhelm for the fact that she'll get to spend time with the perfect man that she had desire for so long. This could be her opportunity to show Naruto that she does love him for him. Well, sometimes for those kind of opportunity, there was always a wall blocking her way.

"Why just you two? I want to join as well," Sasuke's words just interrupted Hinata's happy thought of her and Naruto alone. They both stare at Sasuke awakardly, "I'm coming with you tw-"

"Your not invited, Sasuke,"

"I don't need your sickin' invitation dobe, I'm com-"

"I said no,"

"I don't care,"

"No,"

Yes,"

"ummmm..." Hinata became embarrasses of both male fighting over a little argument that could simply be fix, it was humiliating. There were people beginning to stare at them and thought they were acting childish, "G-Guys p-please shhhhh. Guys. Guy!" Hinata shouted loudly that it could heard through the third floor of the hotel. Both male silent their voice and stare at each other.

"L-Lets b-both go t-together," she said softly, recovering herself from the shout, which sort of felt good for her.

"What?!" Naruto protest.

"Fine," Sasuke agree but still didn't like Naruto being with Hinata.

"G-Good," Hinata smiled for her solved idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, miles away from Las Vegas, a dark black helicopter landed on the back yard of two story house. Kiba woke up from the sound of the loud windy machinery noise that was occuring in the morning. He hurry from his bed and check out his window than was shock. He quickly rubbed his eyes to check they weren't fooling him, but when he checked again, he saw what he expect. The helicopter left a person on the ground and soon took off.

Kiba ran to his back yard as fast as he can, when he got there, the flying machine took off but there was his twin brother with a evilish grin on his stubborn face, "Akamaru!"

"Hey Kiba hehehe,"

"Like dode! Where were you last night?!" Kiba was anxious, because all he could remember last was him having a good time until he was knock out on his own bed. He was so _hang_ that he forgot about his own brother. Akamaru smirked with exciting news in his hand. He pulled out a CD from his coat pocket and waved slowly like a fan.

"You'll never guess where I went," he said, walking away toward the two story house that he calls home.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" he asked, still in his clothes that he wore last night and feeling a bit cold from the morning's breeze.

"Wanna watch?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, your oing to be shock when you see this," he laughed a little, walking inside the house, with Kiba running behind him to see what was in the file.

* * *

**R&R only. No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R!!**

**P.S. Poll is updated, vote which story should be updated more, hurry before it's close. One is winning right now.**

Ch. 3

**XXX**

* * *

"Oh... my... gosh," Kiba's mouth open, and was about to fall in laugher, but the shocking news was more enormous than one minute laugh. Akamaru was laughing underneath his mouth the whole time the video play. Once it was finish Akamaru put it away for safe keeping.

"So, was or was it not the best video you've ever seen," Akamaru expressed, staring at his brother stun expression.

"H-How?"

"What do you mean how? You already know, you watch it five second ago, so don't ask me that stupid question,"

"Oh..." Kiba shock his head back to reality and watch as Akamaru walk out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?"

XXXXX Scene change XXXXXX

Meanwhile, the three marry couple try to enjoy their 'vocation' as fun as they should. Naruto try to get Hinata alone but some how Sasuke always interrupt his moment with her. Sasuke try the same thing as Naruto try to convince Hinata to be alone with him, but Sasuke never allow it. He was keeping a very close eye on Naruto on his every move. It made Sasuke anger every time Naruto would try a move on her. Of course Sasuke had every right to be jealous, he liked Hinata for a long time, from middle school to this day. All three of them went to the same school and took almost the same classes, but none of them hang-out with each other, let alone get to know each other. Fortunately for Sasuke, that didn't stop him from getting to know Hinata closely.

He first met Hinata the first day of middle school, Sasuke got transmitted from another school because his parents decided to move to live in a even bigger and expensive house. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is freakin' rich. Well, Sasuke wasn't the type to show off his fame, money, he was the type who wants to be his own. Money wasn't about him nor his looks, it was about him being alone and want to be alone. But that didn't stop the idiotic girls that crowed him when he first enter the gate. It occur during the whole day, Sasuke was about to decide to be transmitted from that school to another one, with no girls to be bother. But his mind change when a simple, not completely unfortunate looking girl help him guide to the office to confirm his decision. Hinata was a very special girl to Sasuke eyes because she was the first girl he ever had a complete conversation with, except his mom, and not bother him like all the girls did at that annoying school.

Since than, Sasuke became curious and anxious to know about his purpose of not liking him. Eventually he found the reason, Hinata had her eyes set the most gullible, stupidest and strangest person in the whole world. It was Naruto Uzumaki. It was than on, Sasuke never liked Naruto because of that particular reason, because Naruto's abnormal personality, irregular method and irresponsible head. Sasuke still can't find it how she liked Naruto and not him!

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Sasuke's thought was interrupted by the waitress, apparently she took long to bring the food, but it shouldn't have taken her that long to bring the food when he only water and Hinata order a soda. While stupid Naruto two hamburger with a large fries and one Coca-cola. But when Sasuke turn to face at the two of them, they vanish, "What?" his eyes widen.

"Sir? Your drink," Sasuke turn to stare back at waitress and noticed on the tray she carry only one cup of water, which was strange, she was supposed to bring Hinata and Naruto's order also. It got him thinking closely.

"Wait, where are the other orders?" he asked in a hasty tone.

"Oh, the gentleman wasn't going to eat, but pay it off anyways," she said.

"Did a white eye woman went with him?" he asked anxiously.

"Um I believe so," she hesitated, not fully sure of what she really saw a minute ago.

"Where?"

"I think they left outside,"

"How long were they gone,"

"Just a minute ago,"

"Thanks," Sasuke pay off his drink and quickly left in search to stop that idiot blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Skip XXXXXXXXXX

For more than an hour have pass, and Sasuke still had no luck of finding the two. He entered from one entertainment to the next casino, even at the bar restaurant, in case Naruto was dum enough to get her drunk with him too. Thankfully, no bar place said they never saw the two couple that Sasuke described. There was one place he thought of walking in, and it was their hotel.

But when he walked in to see if he was correct, he was surprise to two half naked body making out, it was obvious what they were about to do, which got anger as hell.

"What's going on here?!" Sasuke shouted, a bit happy that he interrupted their moment before it got worse. Naruto frowned as Hinata try to hide herself from Sasuke's sight.

"Damn it S-S-Sasuke ever h-heard o-of knocking," it was than obvious that Naruto got drunk, so if he did than Hinata also. Sasuke glance at the empty glass bottle of whine that they finish together, which slowly got Sasuke even jealous than he ever. Sasuke looked down in disgrace, not at them but at himself, figuring that Hinata will ever love him. It was crystal clear that she agree in drinking with him and offer to give herself to Naruto. So why did he bother trying?

"Awww Sasuke," Naruto mocked Sasuke's sudden sad expression, Hinata than giggled on Naruto's expose chests, "If you want to drink more, there a-are m-more in the l-litte fridge over there" Naruto pointed at the little white fridge that contain any satisfy beverage that pleased their customer. Sasuke glared at Naruto and gulped as he took his offer, Sasuke walked over and took a special beer and drank it with one whole sip. He stared at Hinata as he drank the whole bottle without stopping to take some breath, instead the air went through his noise and escape out.

"Wow!" Naruto was amaze how a person could drink so much with just one long sip. Eventually, Sasuke's system change to a drunken person, but he didn't stop. He kept staring at Hinata as he took another beer to make himself more drunk and escape from the pain within his aching heart.

Soon, all three of them drank with Sasuke and eventually had a threesome. That night was another night sexually night that they'll soon find out the next morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.****S. Poll is updated, vote which story should be updated more, hurry before it's close. One is winning right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R!!**

**P.S. Poll is updated, vote which story should be updated more, This story is winning so I'm updating this more.**

Ch. 4

**XXX**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What a dreadful night! This time, it was Naruto who woke first than Hinata. He rose to use the restroom, than soon realized his peeing was wrong, "Oh shit…." he tried to fix his way of pissing. Unfortunately some of his aim miss, "Damn….." he was missing so much that he quickly ran straight to the tub and piss there. He than sigh in relief and lay his head back to feel the calm feeling as his urine escape through. Eventually, Naruto took a shower, which he hate but he did to get rid of urine smell in the tub.

As the water rinse occurred, Sasuke slightly move, than slowly open his blank eyes. His first feeling was a quick sore on his back and a few painful places between his legs.

"Oh damn, what happen?" he slowly rose with his hand on his forehead to rub as he clear his sight. He quickly glances around to mach sure the things he did in his dream was only a dream, but as he observe, he realize it was no dream, "Oh damn, I did, fuck," he decree himself to land back down, causing the master bed to bounce, which disturbed Hinata's slumber. Sasuke still had his hand on top of his forehead as his brain had yet realize the rinse from the other room.

Hinata on the other hand, did sensed Sasuke's cause and Naruto's shower. Her ears made her brain to wake her aching body. First, she blinked, 'w-what?'. Than, she slightly move her body to stretch but, with the limit she had on her strength to stretch, it soon became her most inferior pain she had ever felt.

**Crack!**

"Ahhh….. Ah," she had witness her first cramp, a sudden painful involuntary contraction of a muscle. It was instant wake up call, a very deadly sensation she had ever felt in her entire life. Sasuke quickly came to her aid, which was pretty weird because they both were still naked. Sasuke try to calm her but she kept screaming because of her stretch muscle.

"What wrong Hinata?!" Sasuke he asked as she try to say the words from her dying mouth.

"Ahh…. M-m-my le-leg ahhhh owww," she cried, sitting straight as Sasuke try to relief her problem.

Only ten second pass and Hinata could help but squeeze her own leg to stop the pressure of her leg that it was giving. Thankfully, Sasuke was there to ease the pain and message it as it slowly calm. Hinata took long and refreshing breath as the pain began to fade with every message Sasuke was giving. Though the aftermath of straight leg calmness, which felt absolutely glorious, Hinata still couldn't stop but thank for Sasuke's generous help. For the first time, Hinata saw what Sasuke truly is, and not just of his look. She finally saw that there was more into his heart than she realize. But what?

Eventually, after the pain, Hinata landed back to bed and fallen to another sleep.

XXXXXXXX Time skip XXXXXXXX

A month later, Sasuke finally received his chances of discovering Hinata's true self. Naruto was ok with Sasuke having a break with Hinata on one day of this astonishing place, so why not give him a chances. Beside, Naruto wanted a few time on his own, to explore the fantastic sight of the night bright lights, dancing performance, magic tricks, funny shows, and girls! So why not, this certainly was a once opportunity of a life time. Beside, Hinata is marry to two husband, at least one of them get to party, right?

Anyways, Naruto knew Sasuke would take good care of Hinata, right?

Well, during their first 'date', Sasuke took Hinata to a special event, it was an annual celebration, there were fireworks, performances, costumes, dancers and delicious food. But what they didn't want was another night of drinking, they had enough of one cramping for one night.

Than, Sasuke took Hinata to a private restaurant, where there were gorgeous roses, beautiful dining, fabulous picture and wonderful music. It was the most romantic place Hinata had ever been, she felt light in her stomach as the place became more realistic than it should be. It was like a prince bring his princess to a ball. Hinata was speechless when they first enter in. No words would ever express the wonderful gift she was given, it was the most thoughtful thing that a person had ever done to her.

"Hinata, are you crying?" Sasuke ask as he saw a sad expression on her mouth, and watery eyes that were floating inside.

"N-No, I-its o-ok. I-I-Its that I'm s-so e-emotional r-right now. I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke," she expressed, wiping the tears off her face as Sasuke try to put up a smile.

"Why? Don't tell me you never been into a gorgeous restaurant like this before," he said gently, placing one of his hands on hers.

"N-No, it's not that," she said, "I-Its t-that, n-no one, b-beside m-my mom, h-had e-ever g-given me a-anything t-think wonderful l-like t-this before. Thank you, Sasuke," Hinata than hugged Sasuke, rubbing her head on his perfect chest, feeling comfort from his beautiful generosity. Probably this was the feeling was felt on the day he save her from the cramp. Maybe.

After the moment, the waiter brought their food, and when that food was place in front of Hinata side, she instantly froze like a statute. Staring at the heated roast meal. The white smoke passed through her stun facial with strong smell of well cooked meat but, Hinata ignored the smoke and stared at the meal like a frightening animal.

"C-Can I be excuse?" she asked.

"What?" Sasuke question as he stare at her in confusion.

"I gotta go!" she quickly got up from her seat with her hands on her mouth running toward the restroom.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled but she was already gone before he was able to ask her reason of running.

A few minutes later

Sasuke rose from his seat as he sharply spotted Hinata walking back to the table. Once she came back with a relief smile on her cute face, she simply sat back down as if nothing had happen a minute ago, "Where is the food?" she spoke curiously with no stutter, it was a surprise to Sasuke's mind.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking his place down, never leaving his sight away from the woman he loved dearly but after leaving and coming back with a change of attitude, really made Sasuke suspicious toward Hinata.

"I'm f-fine, just a-a b-bit off," she stutter like her old self, but her new one was still hidden somewhere.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back to the twin's house, Kiba and Akamaru, they both had a little 'out-off-place- situation.

"You are so dead when mom and dad gets home," said Kiba, struggling to get free from the rope that Sakura set on her.

"Not if I tell them first!" exclaimed Akamaru, he as well struggle to be free from the same rope that Sakura set him in. Both brothers are tie up together, but in the dark. Not only Sakura tie them at the same time, she left them in their closet to not see in the light.

"Ok….. Ok," Kiba sigh as he calm.

"What should we do?" Akamaru asked, looking back at his brother in the dark.

"Well first, I just remember I had a small knife right by your side, now if you could reach down into my box and search for the knife, you'll find it," he explained.

"Ok," Akamaru nod than slowly and steady bend down to reach for the knife, "I-I-I t-think……. I got it!," exclaimed, getting up in victory.

"Thank god," Kiba said in relief that his idiot did something right.

"Ok, now what,"

"No duh you idiot, cut the rope!,"

"Oh right,"

A few minutes of freeing themselves, Kiba received a cut from one of his brother accident miss, it was the last time Kiba would ever let Akamaru use a knife.

"Now what Kiba," Akamaru asked, trying to open their closet door, soon realize that not only Sakura tie them up, left in the dark, but also lock them.

"Shit, now were lock," Kiba try kicking the door but it was useless. Eventually Akamaru found the answer to get out but it was risk-taker.

"You had a cell-phone this whole time!" Kiba yelled at his brother ear, anger at him as Akamaru made a call.

"Shut-up, I'm calling someone," he said.

"Who?"

A couple of minutes later.

"There I'm done!" Akamaru shouted in relief.

"Great, who did you call?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"The pizza will be arriving in about 20 minutes-"

"What?! You call the pizza guy this whole time!"

"Calm down, I didn't just call the pizza guy, I call some help to get us out,"

"Oh…. You better,"

"Don't worry, it's not like we got in this situation like this before," Akamaru smile in the dark.

"Idiot, it's because of you we are in this situation. I mean, how did Sakura know that you had the tape," Kiba sat down in the dark, thinking.

"I don't know, but whatever she saw, she got really mad. I wonder what she'll do next?" Akamaru wonder, sitting next to his brother in the darkness.

"I don't know for sure, but all I know, it has something to do with Hinata," he said.

"You think?"

"It has to be, you saw the video. Only Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were in there, so-"

"So that mean, Hinata is in danger," Akamaru interrupted Kiba's theory.

"Uh probably, but we can't jump to conclusion until we're really sure,"

"Alright. So what are going to do first after we get out," Akamaru asked.

"We first need first flight tickets to Las Vegas," he concluded.

"Aww man," Akamaru punted, crossing his arms like a whining kid.

"What's wrong?"

"What about the pizza,"

"Fine than, we eat than leave to Vegas, happy now," Akamaru grinned, happy for his pizza and will soon Hinata again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vote more and review XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**XXX**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of consuming the cheesy pizza, Kiba and Akamaru prepared for their flight to Vegas. They already had their clothes inside their luggage and order a cap to pick them up.

**In Vegas**

"Hey guys, I don't know about you guys but I'm out," Naruto declared, walking toward the door.

"W-Where a-a-are you g-going Naruto?" Hinata asked, while being hugged Sasuke's arm as they watch T.V.

"Yeah dummy, where are you going?" Sasuke asked, even though he didn't bother to take a quick glance let alone free his arm from wrapping around Hinata's shoulder. He kept watching on the television screen.

"We been in Vegas for a month probably more-"

Sasuke lightly laugh, "You actually counted," making fun of Naruto's counting.

"Shut up! I didn't count, I asked the owner you idiot,"

"So you didn't count at all than?"

"No!"

"See Hinata, I see no point on keeping him. He shout, leaves and do not count, bad husband," Sasuke smirked, turning his face to stare at the anger blond man.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, "t-that's n-not true, Naruto i-i-isn't bad," she slightly hit him and turned back to see Naruto's ignorance expression, "p-pay no a-a-attention to h-him Naruto, I t-think y-your a great h-husband," she smiled at him as he slightly smiled back.

"Thanks Hinata," he quickly ran toward her and gave her a quick passionate kiss for Sasuke to be envy of, _'Damn him!_'. Than Naruto head toward the door with a grin on his face, "Love you, I'll be in a couple of hours," he said, closing the door, leaving a melting Hinata and a very jealous Sasuke.

**In Hyuuga Residence**

"You're not going to believe her, are you daddy?" Hanabi asked in worries, viewing the point of Sakura's interruption and her explanation of Hinata disappearance.

"If what she say is true, I'll not only punish her arrogant, I'll see to it she'll never leave this house until her day of a true Hyuuga appears on her," he announced, furious toward the discovery of his elder daughter's absence. He was talking to Hanabi in his office room where it was a lot private yet not sound proof. A single smirk appeared on the pink-hair woman once she hears Hiashi's aggression.

**In the airport**

"One....-cough- I mean two first class tickets to Vegas, please," said Akamaru, grinning at young lady on the other side of the table. She nod than typed on her keyboard.

"Alright than, cash or credit?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, wait just a second," Akamaru dig in his pocket and found his wallet, he searched in his brown wallet than found what he was looking for. Kiba, who was standing behind, became shock at the card he gave to the lady.

"Was that a Amex Black credit card?" Kiba was speechless, his eyes were huge than they shouldn't be. The expression on his face priceless for Akamaru to enjoy. Kiba was well known of express card, but there was one credit card that op all express card, and that was the Amex Black credit card. Hardly anyone has one, and those who do, are the rich and famous people. How in the world did one of the most valuable card got into Akamaru hands?

"Yes, why?" Akamaru asked, looking at Kiba's shock expression once he hand the card.

"Where in the word did you get a card so valuable in you crappy wallet?" Kiba question, suddenly feeling intense of wanting to know more about his brother's secret.

"Heyyyyyy. First of all, my wallet is not crappy, and second. Naruto lend it to me," he answered.

"Naruto? He has one, but why would he len-" suddenly Kiba found the answer on his own without finishing his question, "the night of the wedding, didn't he?"

"Bingo!"

As the two had their little conversation on the line, the lady observe the card and slide it, as she did, she had a slight doubt of trusting if the card belonged to Akamaru. So, she made a quick call of the number that pop on her screen.

**In Vegas**

_Ring Ring Ring_

Suddenly the phone rang on of Naruto's outfit, but Naruto wasn't the one who answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Yes, is this Naruto Uzumaki?"

"No, but can I take a message,"

"I'm calling to inform Mr. Uzumaki if he allowed anyone to use his Amex credit card,"

"His Amex credit card? Humm," 'Now the dummy has habit of losing his expansive things. That idiot,' "I'll be sure he gets the information,"

"Thank you sir,"

"Your welcome, oh, before anything goes wrong. Do not allow anyone to use the card until further notices,"

"Sure sir, thank you,"

"Bye," once Sasuke hang up Naruto's cell phone, he threw it whatever and went back watching T.V. with Hinata.

**In the airport**

"I'm sorry sir but it had confirm this is not your card," the lady's expression suddenly alter to a cold stare.

"What?! No, I-I mean... o-of course it's not mine but my friend lend it to me," Akamaru protest.

"I'm sorry but was inform not to allow anyone else to use this card unless the true owner confirms it," she explained.

"What!"

"Please sir, stop your shouting,"

"I'm not shouting!"

"If you would please move out of the line because their are still other people waiting-"

"What! No-"

"Stop shouting or I'll call security,"

"Akamaru stop shouting, your making things worse," Kiba try to calm his out-burst brother as he glared at the frown lady.

"How could this be?" Akamaru looked back at Kiba.

"I don't know but we have to get out of the line," Kiba pulled Akamaru's arm.

"This is not over lady! You'll see me again," Akamaru announced while being pull away by Kiba's strength yet feeling a bit embarrass of Akamaru's actions in the airport.

Once they stepped out of building, both brothers were upset, "Now what?"

"I don't know, but we must find a way to get to Vegas and fast,"

"How? They have Naruto's card, and we have no money to even pay a low class. That if there is one," both brother's struggled to think, especially Akamaru, who obviously wasn't the brain out of the two. They thought for a moment until help came on their path.

"Kiba, Akamaru? Is that you?" said a soft and familiar voice.

**In Vegas**

During the 90 minutes, Naruto went out to explore more in Vegas, visit a few parts that he might have missed. He even took picture with some people he just met. It was still noon and full with light everywhere. He ate, dance, ate, dance, gamble, ate, dance, gamble, than drank. Drinking was the last thing on his mind since his last drunkin' moment happen with him partying with crazy people and later found himself naked with Hinata and Sasuke. It's always a three some, never him and Hinata alone on the bed. That stupid annoying Sasuke was always there. After being in marry for a month and sharing a bride isn't that much fun when you find yourself being stuck with the one person you thought was dead to your view. But no! He is marry with the same girl that Naruto started to love. If only Naruto hasn't drank so much on that party, he probably wouldn't gotten into this mess. But if he didn't, he probably wouldn't find Hinata and her wonderful kindness.

"Humm," Naruto sigh as he stared from the open view of the top floor building that he was in. As he watched the clear sky, he saw a small dot, "bird probably," he figured, looking at it for a few second than turned away to head off.

But, if only he took a really close observation on the small dot on the sky, he'll discover it was no bird. It was a helicopter. It was a private helicopter, that contained six black and white suited men, a driver, a anger Hyuuge and a pink-hair woman with a smirk on her face.

**A few miles away from Vegas, in the sky**

"So your telling me, your father is with Sakura right now and six other body guards!" Akamaru exclaimed.

"Yes, so we must to Vegas before my father find her and hers husbands, which I'm still trying to figure out who," Hanabi said, sitting on her comfy seat.

"You mean Sakura didn't tell who they are," Kiba said.

"No, she just said Hinata is with two husband instead of one,"

"Well, allow me to fill in the blank," Akamaru said, searching in his luggage and pull out the video tape with the record of that crazy party.

"Akamaru! Are you always fill with surprises!" Kiba expressed, anger at his brother for being to sneaky yet clever. Hanabi tilted her head at the video and wonder what it contain. Soon, he answer of wanting to know what happen on that night was shown on the screen in her private jet that was heading toward Vegas.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Review but no Flames!**

**Keep voting on the polls! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 6

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

After seeing Akamaru's shocking video about Hinata and her husbands, Hanabi laughed for about two minutes, gathering her strength to halt her laugher.

"Hanabi!" Kiba shouted, annoy by Hanabi's laugh.

"Ok, ok, ok," she calmed and wiped the tears that fell before the second minute started. It was a good laugh to see her sister having a hang-over with two hot bachelor that recently marry her. Oh what rememberable family moment this would be. She sigh heavily to catch her breath before speaking, "alright than, after seeing what I just saw, now we need to is to stop my father from finding Hinata and her husband,"

"Good, but how?" Akamaru questioned, curious to know how to stop the top dog.

"Stupid, we are going to have to contact to the hotel they are now and warn them," Kiba answered.

"Yeah, but how would we know which hotel they are in now," he pointed, turning to stare at Hanabi, "Do you know, Hanabi?"

"Humm, ok lets narrowed this down first, and see our option," she told them as they nodded in agreement.

**With Naruto**

Naruto rushed down the building to head off to his wife. His time told him he was a few minutes early, so he decided to take his time walking to observe his surrounding. As he walked out of the building, two black cars passed by with a fierce speed in the crowded street. Naruto shrugged as the cars road to the direction that he was heading to, 'Humm, something tells me that this is a bad feeling,' he thought in cautious with his hand rubbing his chin.

**In the Jet**

In the flying machine, Hanabi gets ready for the big attempt that she'll ever do.

"Jump!" Kiba shouted in shock.

"Yes! We are going to jump and land down before time runs out. It's a lot faster," she said, standing right by the exit door with her parachute very close to her back. Akamaru was standing happily right by her with a huge grin on his face.

"How exciting! I never jump from a jet before," he revealed, getting a be nervous yet thrill for the big jump.

"Akamaru!" Kiba was shock that his brother was encouraging Hanabi even more than she was, now her eyes looked more confident with no doubt.

"What?! It's nothing bad, it's not like we're going to die. Beside, we are safe," he pointed the zipped parachute with colorful design. After accepting the risky jump, a man opened the exit door and waited for Hanabi to jump.

"Alright boys! Here I go!" she yelled and than jumped with a salute as she did fell.

"Cool! My turn!" Akamaru walked up to the door and turned to see his twin self and grinned even more, "God speed," he said before he jump, "Oh and-I-used-your-toothbrush-to-clean-myselfffffff," than fell backward because of the strong air drawing within it's gravity. Kiba instantly heard what his idiot brother said and ran to the door with a shocking eye.

"What!!????" he turned to the man and said, "What!?" he just suddenly felt gross out in disgust and violated. He abruptly began spitting and rubbing the saliva out of his mouth with his hands.

"Here, allow me," the man said, pushed Kiba, causing him to fall in distraction and his mouth open, allowing cold and dry air pass in his mouth.

**At the Hotel**

It wasn't that long since they enjoyed each other's body and the climix they just expressed. It was another thing that couple were allow to do, or legal to share, but unfortunately, there are some people who didn't agree. Like the father of the bride. Hinata was eating her daily meal without realizing her father at the bottom floor of the building with four man and Sakura. She chewed as a hunger dog, staring at the wall like it was the television. Sasuke was in the restroom, showering off the pleasure that was on his lower part of his muscular body. The scene looked peaceful with no disturbance, it looked clean with no messy or misplace item, it felt normal with silence of the outside day. Hnata enjoyed his meal while Sasuke finished his shower.

**Ten Minutes later**

As she was close to finish her meal, Hinata became startled from the sudden knock on her door, 'I wonder who could that be?' she wondered as she walked toward the door and did not peak at the tiny hole before opening. When she slowly open the door, it bursted open by an aggressive and familiar hand. Hinata stumble and was in shock at the men and woman in front of her, 'Father?!' she froze in shock and became completely worry for her and Sasuke's life.

**Down at the building**

Before entering the front door of the hotel, Naruto quickly noticed the two black cars parking in front, "Hey, did I-"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Huh? Akamaru?" he instantly turned around and saw the man that was in his dream before. Three of the people ran up to Naruto and were breathing heavily once they got to him, "Ok, hello?" he was in a awaked situation, glancing at three people that he never met, except for Akamaru, who looked a tad familiar.

"N-Naruto -breathe- i-it's me, Akamaru -breathe- do you remember?" he asked as he catch his breath before replying back to Naruto's answer.

"Sort of. Did we meet somewhere? I could of swore I've met you before, but where," Naruto looked closer at Akamaru face, which looked the same at Kiba's face but there was a slight different between their facial that Naruto couldn't put.

"My name is Akamaru. I was the guy who tape recored you all the way here in Vegas along with Sasuke and Hinata. Now do you remember?" he asked again, making sure he remember something about him so he could explain even more. Naruto lifted an eye brow and wondered more, but nothing came in his empty mind.

"Agh! This is useless," Hanabi finally spoke, "Listen," she stared at him, "You are marry to my sister right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"She is marry with another as well, right," she said strictly.

"Yeah," nodded slowly in fright of her eyes.

"Well blond one, my father found out about my little sister whereabout and is here in Vegas in search of her and her two husband. Meaning, if he finds you, he'll sent guys to kill you or brutally torture you until _**you do die**," she exclaimed, looking creepy with her scary expression, even Kiba was frighten. Akamaru was a bit startle yet amaze by Hanabi's guts._

_"So your telling me, the father of my wife is right here and is hunting me down, right," he asked to make sure that his brain wasn't fooling him again._

_"Yes!" she barked._

_"Now tell me, sister-in-law," he walked close to her and saw the eye of his wife, "What car color was your father driving in Vegas?" he smirked yet worried that she might get it right._

"What? I don't know. Why does that got to do with that?" she questioned Naruto's prior question which was weird for her to answer, "If I had to guess, black, because those are his favorite. White is his second, but in this bizarre situation he would go in black," she answered, feeling exhausted from the running.

"Black, like that," Naruto pointed the black cars that were a few feet away from where they were standing. All three turned and were shock.

"Whoa, how did that get there?" Akamaru asked as he pointed at the black cars that were obvious to everyones' eyes.

"Oh shit, daddy is already here, than that mean,"

**Top floor**

"D-Dad..." Hinata took a few steps back slowly, away from her serious and frightening father. It was a little unexpected to have him in front of her like he did in the old days, but this time, with a good reason to be very disappointed and upset toward his irresponsible daughter. Hiashi took two step inside with a very unpleasant frown on his face, by the time he stop, the door from the restroom open, revealing a dressed Uchiha. Sasuke caught the eye of his frighten wife and at the eye of a familiar one. But before Sasuke was able to do anything, Hiashi quickly gave the order and the three men quickly jumped on Sasuke. It was good struggle, but Sasuke stood no chance of taking all three trained muscular men.

"Sasuke," said the annoying voice of the pink-haired woman, and ran to him to hug him only, "I miss you,"

"Sakura? Get off," he demanded, staring away from her to stare at his scared wife while being hold by the three men. One of the men stood right by Hiashi while the other two were down stair, waiting for Naruto's arrival to capture him.

"But Sasuke I came here to see you," he said sweetly to the one man that she loved but still being ejected.

"Sakura, enough," said the boss, staring at his daughter strictly.

"Huh?" Sakura replied speechless, obeying the older man's word before he explode. Hiashi stood still like a statue, looking more anger than before, he felt betray yet had a feeling that this was going to happen.

"Hinata," he said, causing her to jump a little.

"Y-Yes," she answered.

"You have disgrace us, Hyuuga. What do you have to say to yourself?" he waited patiently for her answer which will do her no good since he had plan for her in the future and to fix her miserable problem before it gets worse. Hinata couldn't move nor speak, her throat suddenly became dry, and even she did had her voice, she wouldn't say anything because she was to afraid to speak. She even was afraid to take a quick glimpse at Sasuke's eyes, it was hard for her at the moment and everything felt hot and oozy.

"So you have nothing I see," he said. Hinata wanted to speak but no word escape, only dry air, so she stared down instead, to avoid all stares, "Such rubbish. You were always like this, never having anything to speak of, and yet here you are. In a bitter situation you had ever created and you still dare not to speak. I'm more than disappointed, I'm betray," Hinata eyes widen and stood her head up.

"No f-father, it's n-n-"

"Silence! You had your chance," he bursted, causing her to pull her head back down, "Look at you. I don't even want to look at you but I must in order to fix your disgusting problem. I-" but before he continued any further, Sasuke interrupted him.

"Shut you old man!" everyone stared at him, "Leave my wife alone," he struggled from their hold.

"Wife? What wife?! She is an Hyuuga, not a useless Uchiha," Sasuke's eyes widen.

"How did you-"

"What? You thought I didn't know. I know you very well boy, you are the son of one of competition. It surprise me how a wasted dirt like you get the hands of my irresponsible daughter," he said, glancing at Hinata and Sasuke.

"You bastard, I swear when I get out, you'll-"

"You'll do what? Please, thrive me into your words or at least what's left of it," Hiashi snapped his finger, ordering one of the men to chock Sasuke's throat. Sasuke breath suddenly began to fade, he couldn't breath from the blocked air that he was missing.

"Sasuke!" both girls screamed for their loved man. Sakura tried to help but she was being hold back from one of the men. Hinata eyes began to be fill with water and stared at her father.

"Dad! Please, d-don't d-do this! S-Stop t-this," she plead, hoping for her words to pass through her father's reasoning. Hiashi snapped back his finger which free Sasuke's throat.

"I had enough of this enjoyment, we are leaving, that includes you Hinata," Hiashi turned around and headed toward the door. He stopped when he noticed his daughter had yet to move from her spot, "Hinata!" he snapped, glaring at her and than she finally moved. Everyone left out of the room except for Sakura who was aiding Sasuke.

By the time the elevator made it down stair, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru and Hanabi made it up stair at the same time Hiashi, Hinata and the four body guard elevator shut before they got the chance to see them. Naruto rushed to his room to find Sasuke in Sakura's arm and Hinata missing.

"I'm too late,"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Review but no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 6

**XXXXXXXXX**

The truth about Sakura ratting out on Hinata was revealed. Naruto became upset with grave frustration toward his ex love. Naruto did not say a word to her, instead he gathered his things and ignored her the whole time she was inside the hotel room. Sakura tried to talk to him, but he kept silence. Once he stepped with a hard slam from the door, Sasuke slowly woke from the pain that almost kill him. The view from the pink-haired woman caused his eyes to open instantly.

"Sakura?" he said, getting up on his own with his hands on his neck trying to comfort it as the pain heal firmly.

"Your alright, that's a relief," she remarked, trying to calm him but he rose on his feet to steady himself.

"W-Where is Hinata? And Naruto? I swore I heard him in here," Sasuke looked around abruptly with cautious glances, reminding himself that Hinata's father was here with his strong body guard.

"He was," she said softly, trying to ignore the subject but he stay on it, wanting to know of what happen after he black out for a couple of minutes.

"Where is he than?" he asked desperately while she looked away from him, not liking how he has attention of knowing Naruto's location beside noticing her. Sakura silenced herself for a while but Sasuke grew irritated with her quietness.

"Tell me!" he demanded, increasing his voice volume with aggression, but even with it she kept herself silent, "Fine than, if you-"

"No Sasuke, I-" she stopped him before he turned away from her, she grabbed his arm, "Please don't go. Stay with me,"

"Sakura, I'm a marry man," he pulled his arm back with his strict eyes toward hazel green ones.

"But she has Naruto-"

"No. I do not care if she has him, I want her for me. I would rather die than to allow that idiot to have her,"

"But Sasuke-"

"Do not convince me anyhow," he said before he walked away from her and never stay to pick up his clothes. He left them behind without even thinking that she might ruin something with it.

XXXX Time Skip XXXXX

"Daddy!" Hanabi shouted at her own unfair father. It's been two days since her trip on Las Vegas, luckily for her that her father never found out that she was in Vegas with Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru. She left quickly out of the place once she found out that her father left the building, leaving the twin behind but they made it home with Naruto's payment.

"What?" he said with his eyes looking baggy from the irritating annoyance from his younger daughter.

"Let Hinata out of her room. I want her to go out with me," she whined, wishing for her father to approve of her request but this was her 50th time asking and begging, so it's going to take awhile before he approve of her call.

"No, Hanabi, your sister is still on her time out," he said, reminding his daughter not to mention about his other daughter which Hanabi always ignore and still bother him with the same request. Hiashi felt tired from his daughter's whine and yet, felt more reason to keep his daughter under his power.

Knowing well, this time, Hanabi gave up and walked straight to Hinata's room to talk.

Once she got to her room, she gave her sister the pity that surely was another fail mission to convince their father's approval. Hanabi tried her best to drag her father out of his hard-cold shell but for some reason, his shell is to strong to break, even with Hanabi's help.

"I'm sorry sis. I try but dad said no," she said softly, looking down in disappointment. Hinata walked up to her brave sister and hugged her in for trying.

"It's a-alright Hanabi," she said as she free her sister from her warm hug, than smiled down at her, "Being trap her isn't that bad," she remarked, turning away from her sister and stared at the bright window.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll totally make dad to let you out, I promise," she said with a proud determination that Hinata envy out of Hanabi.

"T-Thanks, Hanabi," she gently said, than heard her sister step out of the quiet room. Hinata approached closer to her peaceful window with emptiness and emotionless. Since that depressing day, Hinata couldn't stop thinking of her two wonderful husband. The image of her being with them, the time she spend with them, they all were apart her than she know. For the last two days, she couldn't stop crying for them to return to her and save her from her cruel father. It all felt too long to wait, she needs them, and need them quick.

XXXXXXX Next Scene XXXXXXXXX

After settling their differences, the two competing males now fight to return their lovely wife. Standing head to head, Sasuke and Naruto stood tall, facing at the building that they'll have to sneak in to save their crying wife. Even Kiba and Akaamaru were with them but they didn't have a saying to this unthinkable plan that stupid Naruto made up out a piece of paper.

"I still don't get why you guys involve us into this," Kiba protested, feeling nervous about his role in this plan.

"Because I'm paying, so shut up," Naruto said, glaring at Kiba's frighten eyes.

"Man bro. You really should stop ruining the moment," Akamaru sigh as he followed both of them while Kiba mumbled, "I hate my job," he whined as they all three left to their mission in rescuing one girl.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alert everyone! Alert!**

**I'm having writer block on this one because I don't know how to continue with this story. The plot in my head seem lame, so I need any suggestion from anyone of you reviewers. So please, help me find a way to continue this you do have an idea, than review me so I could read it as I read the rest of my review, ok.**

** Please and thank you!**

**Review but no flames!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for your helpful suggestion and ideas. I appreciate all of them! Now enjoy what I could offer.

* * *

Ch. 8

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat silently on her puffy bed with only the sound of her bird clock tick with every second. She frown in an than sigh. It was boring and utterly lonesome. She than walked to the window and open it. Just as she lay her elbow on the open window, she heard Naruto's happy voice out of no where.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, please let down your beautiful hair......" Naruto was trying to be one of those character in the fantasy books for children. Hinata quickly looked down and smiled one of those trap princess in a huge castle. Which seem kinda ironic because the whole scene sort of look like it. With two husband and their two helper.

"Oh Naruto," she waved at him and blushed.

"Oh shut up Naruto, enough with the whole Romeo crap," Sasuke suddenly ruin the moment and slap Naruto's back head.

"Ow.... what was that for," he rubs his head.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey there Hinata," he waved up.

"What are you guys doing here? Father will hurt you if he finds you,"

"Don't worry Hinata," Naruto said, "We got it cover,"

In front of the house, a bell was rang and the door was answer. The maiden saw two identical men with white and black suit wearing sunglasses.

"Yes. Can I help you gentlemen," she stare at two with confusion.

"Ma'm, we are from the Dead and Search Squad, DSQ, and we here to discuss some issue with the head in the house," Akamaru said, walking inside.

"What do you need with him?"

"We can't tell you. We already in trouble for telling you who we are, so we must see him now," Kiba step inside and was following his brother.

"B-B-But..... y-you can't..."

"We'll take it from here," Akamaru reach for his 'cellphone' and said, "We're in,"

Suddenly people with black and white suit enter the house and began designing and putting technology around the area.

"Is this necessary?" the maiden ask being push aside by serious men.

"Ma'm, we told you we can't reveal any information. Boys," Akamaru call in two guys from the crowd, "Have this woman lead out of the building and make sure she isn't contaminated,"

"What?!"

"Yes sir," both male took the maiden from the arm and lead her out.

Soon, Kiba called Naruto.

"Kiba?"

"Naruto, we are in. I repeat, the bait is in the clear,"

"What?"

"Hinata is alone,"

"Oh,"

"We're about to get Hiashi and you guys should able to get Hinata and get out. Got it,"

"Got it,"

"Good, bye,"

"See ya,"

** Click**

"What did Kiba say?" Sasuke was hiding in the bushes with Naruto.

"The plan is going good. We now have to wait for one more minute and we could get Hinata and bail," Naruto explain with two thumbs up which annoyed Sasuke and wandering to break them.

During the minute, Akamaru was leading the pretend squad to every room in the mansion and find Hiashi. Kiba was suppose to find Hanabi and tell her it was part of Naruto's plan but the place was to huge and there were too many doors. Eventually, Kiba found Hanabi and explain everything and to play along. When Kiba found her, Hanabi directed Hinata's room and gave the location to Naruto and told them it was clear. Everything was going as plan, for awhile.

"What's going on in here? Who are you people?" Hiashi bark, glancing around the entrance and found dozen of men in white and black suit, doing some technical stuff that he never seen before.

"Sir, are you Hiashi Hyuuga?" Akamaru walked down stair and came up to the man of the house.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" he asked aggressively, not happy with stranger experimenting in his own home without his permission.

"We are from a very important government, and we insist for you to remain in the search room," Akamaru wasn't that tall of the uncontrollable so he was frighten.

"Search room? Who are you? And why are you invading my property?"

"Well umm...." Akamaru became nervous and lost of ideas, until Kiba walked down with Hanabi.

"We found her!"

"Hanabi?!" Hiashi looked shock and confuse.

"She is carrying the virus. We must export the people in the truck and to be examine. Now, before it spread," Kiba was barely touching Hanabi, acting out his part and so was Hanabi.

"This can't be right...."

"Sir, we must take you to safety," Akamaru grabbed Hiashi arm but he was struggling.

"Unhand me,"

"Could we get help here?" Akamaru ask for assistance.

"I'm sorry father, don't forget, I love you," Hanabi was being taken by acting examiner as Hiashi was being force out of the building. Hiashi didn't want to believe what he was witnessing. The whole situation seemed a bit unreal, but it felt convincing. The black and white suit, the technology, people, trucks and Hanabi, everything.

"I said, unhand me......" Hiashi free himself from the three men but as he free himself, he pulled out a gun from one of the man suit. It felt real but it wasn't.

"Uh-oh," were the only words left to say before Hiashi smirked.

Just inside Hinata's room, Sasuke was the one to help his wife escape her chamber, while Naruto guard the ground and for them to climb down. Once they got down, Hinata quickly ran to Naruto and hug him, "I miss you," she said, feeling relief and comfortable to be in her love's arm once again. Naruto replied back with a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke on the other wasn't enjoying the moment and became irritated, "Ok, enough reunion, we must get out quick before they found out," Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and began pulling her away from Naruto.

As they reached to the tall brick wall, Hinata was the first to jump, than Naruto and Sasuke, but once the two guys landed down safely, figuring the plan turn out as it should, the party just crack.

"Oh shit," four real guys with black and white suit were sticking their real guns toward Sasuke and Naruto's faces. Two of them were holding Kiba and Akamaru on the arm while one of them hold on Hinata. Hiashi was standing on the center, frowning terrible as always.

Hiashi walked close to Naruto and Sasuke and stare at them from head to toe, "Bring them," he said than leading the group inside the building where everyone was held, but Hiashi took the group in his office to talk in private.

Naruto and Sasuke had them arms up the whole time until Naruto got tired and muster his courage to ask for his hand to rest, Hiashi frown and so did Sasuke. Eventually, Naruto got his way and landed his hand on his side. The two males were order to sit on a chair facing in front of Hiashi's desk.

"Allow me to make this clear, stay away from my daughter," he stated, sitting down on his huge chair that was brown rubber.

"Never!" Naruto bark, than the gun approached close, touching his head which got him startle.

"I mean, I love your daughter and respect your demand but I need to reconsider hehe," Naruto laughed weakly, causing Sasuke to shake his head in embarrassment.

"Dad, p-please, d-don't hurt t-them," Hinata was still being held against her will and being petrify.

"I won't hurt them, but I could send them to prison for barging in my house and for attempting such a spoil act, especially for faking that they were working the government. There is more but I have no time to explain. You two are serious trouble," he glare at Naruto and Sasuke with his arm cross.

"Listen," Sasuke started, "I have enough of this, Hinata is old enough to make decision on her own and she could be with us whenever she wants because we are marry," Sasuke showed the marriage ring which brought a dead glare from Hiashi eyes and a tingling feeling in Hinata stomach.

For moment there, Hiashi was going to explode but he wasn't that kind of man to burst in public, instead he cool himself and got up, "Alright, you could have my daughter," for second, all three of them became shock that Hiashi had given up, but it was torn when a pink-hair girl enter from a hidden door way, "Sakura?" all three of them where shock to Sakura in a gray sexy suit that semi reveal her breast and had her hair tie in a bun.

"Sakura, as we agree, you could have my daughter and take her to be raise as a true woman. She seriously need some discipline," Hiashi started at the new improve woman, while the three were in shock.

"Agree sir. I'll make sure she'll become the perfect business woman that you require," she replied with a slight bow, "And all will be well," she than smirked.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto yelled.

"Silence,"

"Sakura, why?" Sasuke stare at her in anger, while she stare at him normally, un-fear of his eyes like she was a few days ago.

"I have my reason," she answered.

"Super. Now we have things clear here, shall we begin," Hiashi sat back down.

Sakura nob as Hinata was becoming breathless and torn. She had an unbearable feeling for the future and how it will turn. She wasn't ready but her arms wanted to do something before it was too late. The man that held her had loosen his grip, which gave her the edge to free herself and ran to her husband, "No, I d-don't w-want to l-leave,"

Both husband hugged their crying wife while the guns were still face at their heads, "I love you b-both, I do....... I love you,"

"I love you too," Naruto held her tightly.

"I had always love you," Sasuke whispered the words underneath her ears as he held her tight on her left while Naruto was on the right. All three of them were feeling the loving desire for each other. Their heart were pounding with hard strike and being torn at the same time. Before their moment could be ruin, Hinata secretly mumble something for her husband to hear.

Hiashi wasn't happy about the moment so he spoke, "Enough with this, shoot them. Now!"

**Bang! Bang!**

Both of the guys were startle from the blast as Hinata became shock to see both of her husband being shot. Their eyes slowly closed than they soon became too heavy for Hinata to bear. She was in shock and torn into pieces, but eventually her eyes stared down at the two shot and saw that it was only tranquilizer.

**Bang!**

She immediately froze, with no breath to take, just stun. Sakura shot her with the same thing on her right shoulder. Before she went in a deep slumber, the last thing she saw were her two sleepy loves and the only thing she have to remember them was living secretly in her womb, '**Don't forget,' **than utter darkness and silences.

To Be Continue................

XXXXXXXXXXX

Next will be the most mysterious thing that even I can't tell. It is a secret.

Review but no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 9

XXXXXXXXXXX

Since the day they have been separated, Sasuke and Naruto had no idea where Hinata is located. No clues, no evidences, and no trace. It was as if she disappeared in thin air.

That was over a year ago. Sasuke tried his best to find Hinata but no one knew nothing about Hinata's disappearance. Naruto try paying some detective guy to find Hinata or search around the Hyuuga mansion to find any clues, but nothing. They even try finding Hanabi, who was always popping out of no where, has disappear as well. All the family member have vanish, except for this mysterious guy, who claim to be the owner of the Mansion. The guy sure looked a lot like Hiashi but younger. He did have the family's eye and hair, but this man looks dangerous than gentle.

Sasuke and Naruto try to confront the man in person but sadly, the guy was always surrounded by security guards or body guards, and they all were armed. There was no way they could talk to the guy or find any contact to him as well. It was impossible.

But, no matter what happen, Sasuke and Naruto never gave up after this year. They agree to each other to find and claim Hinata back. There was going to be no to stop them from having their bride back. Even it takes their own life or for their rest of their lives.

One day though, their lucky day have finally come when Akamaru found a secret way inside the mansion without being detected. Thanks to Naruto's money and Akamaru's security camera that was secretly planted somewhere in the mansion, there was a way of talking to this mystery guy and demand for him to speak.

After explaining the direction and secret path way, Sasuke and Naruto were prepare for the best secret mission they ever been in, except the part of sneaking in Hinata's room when they try to escape but fail in the end. But this time, it's going to be different because they know where and when. So there is no failures or screw-up.

Once they enter from the back yard and found the secret wall, Naruto wondered how old the house was, it just seem to weird to discover a secret passage in a brand new mansion.

"Would stop wondering and lets find the door," Sasuke broke Naruto's focusing by slapping his head for the second time in his life.

"Ow... ok ok ok. You know it hurts. I'm telling Hinata," Naruto whined.

Later, the two guys finally entered into a mysterious room that looked fancy and dusty. Who ever room it was, it sure was dusty and unclean. The thought it matter, the two guys hurry their mission and search for the owner's room. It was night and the whole place was dark. Walking in the hall was a bit difficult to the naked eye. Fortunately though, they were able to find the person's room and lock the door before anyone could enter. Examining the room from top to bottom, they prepare themselves for a weird waking.

The guy that they were looking for was sleeping on his bed.

"So, how do we wake him?" Naruto asked as he glanced around to find something.

"I don't know," they both whispered, keeping their voice silent.

"Let's punch him," Naruto grinned.

"Stupid," Sasuke slap Naruto again.

"Ow.." Naruto got tired of the slapping, so he slap Sasuke's head.

"Ow..." Sasuke rubbed his head in shock, surprise from Naruto's sudden reaction.

"Ha, now you know how it feels," Naruto said.

And before you know it, they both began slapping each other's head, causing the young man to wake slowly.

"Stop..... stop..... stop!" Sasuke shouted whispery, holding Naruto's arms.

"No fair...."

"Shhh.... he's waking," Sasuke stare at the man.

"Oh.... um what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Let me think," they both were losing time as the guy began fully opening.

"Crap.... no time," Naruto quickly reacted with a arm grabbing on the man.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's eye widen of Naruto's move.

"Shut up and hold his other arm," Sasuke didn't hesitate and grabbed the other's man arm.

The mystery man was struggling as the two unfamiliar stranger hold him down on his bed.

"Unhand me! What is this nonsense!" the man shouted, feeling uncomfortable of the two men's arms on his.

"Shut up," Naruto than sock the man, knocking him out by a sock. Sasuke became shock to Naruto's new attitude today. Suddenly having more respect to Naruto. Whatever sort of drink Naruto had on that day, was his business, and yet, Sasuke wants him to keep taking it.

Within a minute, the two guys tie the young mystery man on a chair and tape his feet, hands, and mouth. After it was completed, Sasuke gently slap the man to wake. With a few slap on the spot Naruto sock him, the man woke with a painful burn on his left cheek.

"Your awake, finally," Sasuke said, "Ok, here is the deal. We will release you once you tell us everything about the whereabout the Hyuuga family that use to live here. Understood?" The man did not nodded or shook his head, instead he glared toward the two man viciously, "I said, do you understand," Sasuke felt impatient at the man's response.

"Screw this! If you won't talk than I'll just hit you again," Naruto slightly pushed Sasuke off from the man's view. Naruto held his fist above his chest and was about to sock the man until the man try to speak in mercy.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped Naruto, and stare at the man, "Will you talk now," Sasuke ask.

The man sigh and nodded. Sasuke gently pulled the duct-tape.

"The Hyuuga you speak of, are my uncle and cousin," the man spoke softly in defeat.

"Uncle and cousin? So that would mean, you are-"

"Yes, I am a Hyuuga as well," the man interrupted Sasuke and continued, "My name is Neji Hyuuga, nephew and oldest out of my two cousin, Hinata and Hanabi,"

"If you are the nephew, than why are you here alone? Where are the other family members?" Sasuke asked.

"My uncle send me here to watch over his house while he and my cousin take a trip," he explained.

"Where?" Naruto quickly asked.

"In the center Island,"

"What Island?"

"Hawaii" suddenly, it was silent and both guys stare at each other in triumph.

"Your thinking what I'm thinking," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah: We force him to come with us in disguise, pretend to be some one else, have different I.D. and land to Hawaii and blend in," Naruto grin.

Sasuke slightly rolled his eyes, "Right, why not,"

"Wait a minute, don't you dare," Neji struggle again until Naruto sock him and knock him down.

"You should really stop hitting people," Sasuke said.

"Look who's talking," Naruto frowned.

"Doesn't matter anyways, we must hurry. We got a flight to catch,"

"We're going to Hawaii,"

"We are going to Hawaii," both guys smirked at each other as Neji's body received two marks on his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Review! No Flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter and update to this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 10

XXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the country, the Hyuga were dinning there expensive food and enjoying themselves as the last year without any misunderstanding news had yet disturb them. It felt like a fresh new start since the beginning of the year here in Hawaii. Everyone in the private area had a spectacular time, all but one.

Hinata, of course.

She had seal herself from all the excitement that her father had granted her and shell herself from her young sister comfort. Hanabi try to convince Hinata to relax and love the new world, but unfortunately, Hinata's heart was too shatter to even think of the beautiful sight that she was witnessing with her family. Right after she woke on the first day in this wonderful place, she lost hope and happiness. It wasn't the fact that her father force her on anything beside living in the island, it was the fact he wouldn't allow her to leave to live with the two men in her heart and the father of her child.

Sakura was the secretary for Hiashi, mentor for Hinata, and nurse of the new member in the family. She did a lot of head planning for things to do in her job and to keep a close eye on Hinata. After what happen to her in Las Vegas, after Sasuke left her in the apartment, she finally open her hazel green eye of the truth. She wasn't worth anything for Sasuke or Naruto anymore nor ever will be. The love she once had had crack, but still standing. The day Sasuke and Naruto broke in the house a year ago, was the same day she made a pact with Hiashi to separate Hinata from her two husband. This would benefit both the Hyuuga's name and made Sakura happier. Thus conclude their trouble of humiliation and burden from the two males.

Hanabi was disappointed about her father and his deal with Sakura. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see their malevolent plan, but it did take a whole a lot of convincing from her super hero (Batman) to not spoil their plan. Her father surely pay a lot to keep Hanabi silent and to corporate with him. Eventually she forgot about their evil plan and try to live life.

One day though, their paradise plan didn't go as plan when two unexpected visitor came and ruin the peaceful dream land.

Sasuke and Naruto forced Neji to corporate with them and to play along the plan that they just thought of during the helicopter trip. Neji stay calm until he hear the plan, which the stupid blond made up, and glared at the two crazy idiots. However, he was in no condition of talking back to them because he was the one who is being pin down in defeat and has no choice to fight back.

It was morning when they arrive, pretending to be servant to Neji and had disguise to convince, that covered their hairs and eyes. Neji already made the call that he was arriving in the island unexpectedly to visit. The guards nod and alert Hiashi of Neji's arrival. Hiashi looked suspicious of the thought of his nephew abandoning the mansion without informing Hiashi personally. Something was up, so he play along and instructed the front guards to keep an close eye on his nephew and his package. The guards received their instruction and prepare for Neji's entrance.

After an hour trip from bottom to the top of the island it's secret location that surprised all three men. The Hyuuga sure had weird and strict areas.

"Are you sure about this?" Neji question them, having less fear of them. Traveling with these courageous gentleman who has the hot and heart for his cousin, made him realize not to be fear of a man's ambition of love. Neji knows how to love and to be love back, so he didn't blame them for using him.

"There is no going back," Sasuke said, wearing the servant uniform, which he thought looked ridiculous.

"Right, and beside we faced these guys last time, it's a good time for revenge," Naruto laughed.

The driver stop. All three guys got in their position and prepare to enter the area. Neji got out of the car first, than Sasuke, follow by Naruto. Both pretend servant took his luggage and followed Neji to the front door. But before Neji got through the first gate, the guards stop him and instructed him to stand still for them to exam him. Neji obeyed the guard's order and pass the exam. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto had to stay behind for a quick examination with Neji's luggage. Sasuke and Naruto both froze, unsure what to do, or should move on to plan B.

Before they pull out plan B, Hanabi interrupted the examination when she immediately ran to Neji in excitement. Hanabi ordered the guards to let them pass and they did. Hanabi lead them in the mansion with tons of question. During her blabbing, Neji stop her and specifically ask for Hinata's presences. Hanabi smile.

"So you have heard, I see," the girl giggled as she grabbed Neji's left arm, "Come, I'll show you. Oh, you guys head to the three floor, on the second door to the left. Good, see ya," Hanabi pulled Neji to another room while leaving two male on their own.

"She has become more of a brat," Sasuke frowned as Naruto nodded.

They both decided to drop-off Neji's luggage and wait for his arrival. They don't want to screw any opportunity they have seeing Hinata.

About fifteen minutes later, Neji enter in the room.

The three men had a long conversation about going further of the plan. Neji didn't want to risk more on the plan, so he advise them to use the secret escape room, incase the plan fail.

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto completely change their disguise into Hiashi's guards. They want to get close to the boss in order to get what they wanted.

So they knock two look-alike guards and wore their clothes. They waited until breakfast was finish to proceed on their plan.

Even though they walked almost by every room in the mansion, they have yet set their eyes on their lonely wife.

They became concern and impatient.

When the ghost was clear and Hiashi was by himself, they took action.

They trap him within his own office (de-ja-vu) and tie him up, just like they did to Neji.

"What is this? Explain yourselves," he demanded as glared furious toward his traitor guards.

Sasuke and Naruto pull off the disguise and surprise the old man, "You two!" he was in shock.

"Nice to you see you again, dad," Naruto mock the business as he boil up from the offensive remark.

"You're not my son, nor you," he stare Sasuke, "Untie me this instant," he demanded as he struggle to free himself, but no good. It was tie pretty good.

"As much we enjoy you being strangle, we have no time spare, so I'll cut to the chase. We have come here for one thing only-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Of course, my daughter, Hinata. You boys never seem to stop, but if you insist, you could have her. I have no use for her-"

"Silence, you bastard," Naruto used all force to prevent himself from punching the old man's disgrace about Hinata. He spoke as if she was a toy, being toss and thrown like nothing.

"We came here for one thing and that's for your consent for Hinata to live with us and our child," Sasuke harshly toward the successful man, yet wasn't blunt like Naruto.

Hiashi took a moment to think.

"You boys had bargain too much, but I could only grant one person desire,"

"So we hav-"

"I did not say you both could have her,"

"What?"

"I could only hand Hinata to one husband, not both, and only that, she'll be free,"

"What about the child?"

"The child stay with it's mother of course,"

"No. Not good enough," Naruto finally spoke. You could tell from his vicious stare that he wasn't please of Hiashi's offer.

"If you refuse this opportunity there is no going back. I'm a deal or no deal businessman,"

"You do realize, if either one of us have Hinata, we'll go right back together, the three of us," Sasuke mention with his arm cross, but even with that slight reminder, Hiashi couldn't be beaten.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you're going to risk going to jail. You see, during my daughter's stay, I ask her to sign a few papers, to make sure if she tries to escape to you guys. They are strict document, if she leaves the premises without permission than she'll be sentences to a full year in jail, here in this island,"

"You bastard! How could you do that to your own daughter," Naruto became one tempter short before unleashing his rage at the man, that includes Sasuke.

"I had to teach her a lesson. To make her take responsibility of her own action. She even sign a document for only one husband as well. So if you wish for her to be free from this island, than one of you must sign the document and than I'll decline her prison in this island,"

The two had no choice. Chose to be with their wife, or forever be apart by law? They both stare at one another, than free Hiashi.

They both agree on Hinata's decision to chose either one of them as her husband.

Hiashi assemble a meeting with his daughter and his assistance.

All six of them were there: Hiashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and the one-year old baby.

Sakura and Hinata were speechless. Neither expected Sasuke and Naruto in the building. There were silences in the room before Hiashi broke the awkwardness.

"Sakura," he addressed, standing behind the center table in the quiet room.

"Y-Yes, sir," Sakura's mind was disturb from his boss's call.

"Did you bring the forms that I have requested?"

"Yes, sir," she hurry and place the files on the center table.

"To cut the long explanation, Hinata," Hiashi stare at his unsteady daughter as she gently held her child, "You have a choice: Who do you wish to be wed with?"

Hinata's life stood still as if the whole had froze for her. Her heart beat twice as fast, her arms shivers, and her mind went back and forth. Sasuke or Naruto?

"I-I……" who?

Who will be who?

Why?

She glance at both of them, than at her child. Should she chose her child's father?

"Hinata, it's alright. It doesn't matter who you chose, just as long you're happy," Sasuke spoke softly to her.

"Yeah Hinata. We came back t set you free. We only want you to be happy," Naruto grinned.

This is the most difficult choice she had ever made in her entire life.

"Hinata, quickly make your decision before I change my mind," Hiashi hissed.

She took one step forward and finally reach to her decision……

"I chose-"

**BOMB**

"What the-"

**BOMB**

"Quickly, get out, the whole place is about to explode," said one of the guard from the outside.

**BOMB**

During the explosion, Sasuke and Naruto escape with their woman, child and the document. Leaving Hiashi miserable in his shatter mansion.

Weeks later

They were living in their own private island, living as one happy family. Hinata had a healthy girl and is expecting another.

The four are thankful of their happy family, but are curious of Hiashi and Sakura. What really happen to them?

XXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a secure and private location, Hiashi sat next to his mental table with his solemn expression.

Later, Sakura walked in with his demanding cup of tea. The woman had her hair short like a man and has a eye-patch but still have her figure.

"Sir, you daughter is here," Sakura properly pulled Hiashi's wheel chair from the mental table and roll it around to see his future heir.

"Nice to see you again, dad," Hanabi smirked. Delighted to her crucible father and one-eye Sakura. Since the incident that occurred weeks ago, Hanabi was scar from the damage. She was disappointed of her sister and her idiot husbands. So she decided, since Hinata is no longer the heir, Hanabi put it on herself to be next heir and make her father proud.

And perhaps, this story would end up a happy ending, that if she doesn't do anything stupid.

End?

* * *

**I had no idea how to end this story, so I wrote whatever was in my mind, beside I got tired of writing too much detail and description. So I officially end this story the way I wrote it. Thanks for all those who review in the past and still is interested in this sotry. Much love to you only. **

**And I only ask one last favor from you reviewer, is giving me your last saying of this story.**

**Love,**

**Field of Innocence.**

F.I.Y I might not be writing any new story anymore. 


End file.
